<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aviation by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134371">Aviation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time Alex’s girlfriend joined ‘the club’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aviation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="caption">
<p></p><blockquote class="cap"><p> </p><p>
      
    </p><p> </p><p>Alex loved to ask you questions.</p><p>From the start of your relationship he wanted to know everything he could. How you liked your coffee, what your favorite smell was, what you put on toast. He had a knack for storing this information in his subconscious and rewriting it into his own words for future reference. The more he got to know you, the more he wanted to understand the small details most people overlooked. You didn’t mind, and you were never bothered by the way he would mumble his questions as if he almost didn’t want you to hear them.</p><p>One night you were sitting toe to toe, facing each other, drunk, playing a filthy version of ‘never have I ever.’ Your cheeks were sore with laughter as you both confessed the embarrassing, the sexy, the grimy. When you mentioned to him that you’d never had sex on a plane, he lit up. You both had travel plans within the next few weeks and he was naturally thrilled by the prospect. He tied a mental red ribbon around his brain and kept it there for safe keeping until take off.</p><p>Which is how you wound up lip locked inside of an airplane bathroom no bigger than a broom closet. You were flying first class, but something about the squished, closed capacity and thin walls of the coach toilet made you both more excited than you should be. He was pulling at your skirt, sliding it up with hot fingers when he smacked his elbow into the wall. You giggled incessantly.</p><p>“Shhh,” you kissed his neck, his cheek, his collarbone. “Don’t make any noise, baby, they’ll hear us.”</p><p>He rubbed his elbow momentarily before looking at you playfully. “S'alreyt, let ‘em.”</p><p>Alex grabbed at the scooped neck of your shirt, yanking it down enough to expose you. He let a low groan escape his lips, his lips curling into a smirk. “Yeh wanted this didn’t yeh?” His teeth scraped the skin above your breasts and you inhaled all of the laughter out of your lungs.</p><p>You rolled your eyes upward, unable to hide the grin on your face and the burn in your cheeks. He’d figured you out. “Well…”</p><p>“That scrap of fabric yeh call a bra, and <em>a skirt</em>? Who wears a skirt, on a plane? Honestly…” He teased as his tongue left spots that turned cold once the air hit them. The low hum of the airplane whirled all around you both, concealing your whispers.</p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” You challenged him, moaning softly when his lips wrapped around your nipple through the thin fabric. His tongue flicked back and forth, and you shivered despite the almost claustrophobic heat of the tiny cubicle.</p><p>“Mmm… foockin’ love it…” He growled, glancing up at you, his hair falling in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy,“ you confessed. And added with a snarl, “you filthy boy, you.” </p><p>He hummed, shaking his head, hand hovering against the lace of your panties. You arched into him with little bucks of your hips. “Me? Look at yeh, foockin’ wet and readeh for meh. ‘Aven’t even touched yeh.”</p><p>It was then he pressed his palm against the damp heat of your pussy and you groaned, liquefying under his touch. "Get on the sink,” he huffed. “Hurry darlin’.”</p><p>You immediately hopped up to sit on the small plastic counter and he responded with a nibble to your ear and growling ‘good girl.’ He grabbed both of your hips and angled you into him, kissing you sloppily. You melted, relenting to his persistent tongue and wrapped your arms around his neck. For five tortuously long seconds you let him kiss you hungrily before you broke away.</p><p>“Fuck me,” you panted into his mouth, “we don’t have time for this.”</p><p>He pulled at his belt with impatient fingers, the denim of his jeans working against him as he tried to pry open the button one handed; the other was on you, his fingers pressing and rubbing and circling your clit through the fabric, leaving you in a daze. You pawed at yourself, squeezing and pushing your breasts together, breathing heaving as you worked your throbbing pussy into his hand, aching for more of him. There was a bang that rang loudly in your ears, and you heard him mutter 'shit’ under his breath. He’d hit his knee against the cabinet and you chuckled, lifting his face and cradling it in your hands.</p><p>“Oh… baby,” you cooed, gently. “It’s okay we can wait we-”</p><p>“Fuck that. Weh’re doin’ this,“ his eyes poured into yours, dark and full of desire. “Need yeh.”</p><p>In a beat he was free of the denim confines and pulled you close to him by your thigh. Instinctively you elevated your body with one hand on the counter, the other on his shoulder. He teased you for a moment, looking down as he rubbed the head of his cock against your clit, gasping when he finally thrust inside. You both hung for a second, before he pulled almost entirely out and back in again, pleasure flooding his face.</p><p>“Fuck…” You both moaned at nearly the same time, smiling as he began to move inside you.</p><p>He fucked you hard and deep, your body sliding backwards with every rough thrust until you were pressed tight against the wall. Wordless moans erupted from his mouth and into yours, catching on the back of your throat. The vibrations of the plane echoed around you, engulfing you in this feeling of intense pressure laced with a rush you couldn’t describe. You breathed his name, let it reflect against his tongue and he opened his eyes to look at you. Cheeks flushed, swollen mouths, you gazed at one another intensely, sloppy grins spreading across both of your reddened faces.</p><p>His head fell backwards slightly as you tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging, the heat of him now radiating into you. You felt the muscles straining in his back under your hand and you scratched, wrapping your other leg around ass. This only made him fill you deeper, and you bit down on your lip to keep from crying out as he pumped into you. A strangled, primitive noise erupted from you without your permission; he opened his lust filled irises to look at you again, the auburn color shimmering in the tungsten light. "Shh, love, moan into my mouth,” he spoke gruffly. He covered your mouth with a deep kiss, swallowing every sound you made as he fucked you. He held you there, picking up the pace until the muscles in his stomach were tight. He clutched you to him so closely, letting out a stiff moan. Warm and rhythmic only lasted so long.</p><p>He came with a strangled groan into your mouth, his hips crashing into yours, and the feel of him cumming inside you hot and wet and urgent sent you spiraling. You squeezed your legs around him, still grinding into him, your body shaking, your legs trembling as you felt the coils beginning to unravel. You came too, just as quickly as he had, feeling yourself go numb with the intensity of his body and what it did to you. His mouth hovered over yours, breathing into you for a long minute until he kissed your bottom lip.</p><p>You jumped when the plane hit turbulence and it jostled you back into reality. The airplane. The bathroom. You’d been in there entirely too long, you both knew it. He slipped out of you, much to your dismay, and tucked himself back into his jeans. You pouted, not wanting to leave the space that had become your temporary escape.</p><p>“Don’t pout, love,” he rasped, his thumb brushing your lips before he helped you fix your clothes. “Let’s get yeh sorted out.” He smirked, fixing the bits of your hair that fell loose around your head.</p><p>“And when we land,” he pressed his forehead against yours, whispering conspiratorially, “I’ll take yeh back to the hotel and realeh sort yeh out.”</p><p>You giggled and kissed him, placing your mouth adoringly on his. When he asked if you were ready, he opened the door and stepped out first, knowing you’d be too shy and embarrassed. He took your hand and you gripped it tight, bowing your head as you shuffled close behind him and smiling to yourself with rosy cheeks. He put his glasses back on, smirking and straightening his shirt as you made your way back to your cushy first class seats.</p><p>When you were settled Alex leaned into your seat and pressed his lips against your cheek. “Y’alreyt, love?”</p><p>You nodded. You’d done it. You’d confessed a secret to him, and because he was so wonderful and seemingly the epitome of cool, he made it happen for you. And it was pretty amazing.</p><p>“How was it?” He drawled entwining his fingers with yours, his voice deep, melting down your spine as it filled you with warmth.</p><p>You squeezed him back, your body still humming with excitement. “My heart is pounding still.” You breathed, “It was… Amazing. Like the best kind of adrenaline rush.”</p><p>Alex beamed and raised his eyebrow, satisfied with your reaction. He gestured towards the stewardess before sitting back in his seat. A moment later, she delivered a tiny bottle of champagne with two tiny flutes.</p><p>“Congrats!” She whispered with a giant smile on her face before leaving you two alone.</p><p>Alex couldn’t pack in his laughter, and he grinned at the bewildered look on your face.</p><p>“What the fuck is this?” You hissed, your cheeks blazing a bright red. You tugged on the hem of your skirt and adjusted the collar of your shirt for the hundredth time since you left the bathroom, exposed feeling lingering on your skin. “Does she <em>know? </em>Did you <em>tell her?!</em>”</p><p>He laughed, reaching over the armrest to gently press his forefinger to your jaw, reining you in. “Love, shh. It’s alreyt…I just told her we were celebrating our anniversary.”</p><p>Your face went blank, eyes squinting at his confession as you worked things out in your head. Of course it wasn’t your anniversary, he just wanted you to think she was congratulating you on being part of ‘the club.’</p><p>“You fucking dickhead.” You pulled away, crossing your arms. “That was a dirty trick. I hate you.”</p><p>Alex nearly snorted back his laughter. “C’mon love, no yeh don’t. I thought it would make yeh less nervous.”</p><p>“Oh, okay…” You rolled your eyes and snatched the bottle. “Just for that, this is mine.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that…” He whispered, his eyes warm and apologetic, “No one has any idea that weh shagged in that little cubicle back there.”</p><p>He was right. No one was even paying attention to you. Especially not now that the cabin lights had been turned off so that passengers could sleep for a few hours.</p><p>“Fine.” You smiled, taking a deep breath. “Do you think… Do you think we could get some more of this?” You lifted the bottle and swirled it around.</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows, “Oh, well… I don’t see why not…” He waved the stewardess over again, and she leaned into your tiny space while he asked for another bottle.</p><p>“…Or two?” You chimed in, a boldness coming over you. When she stood to leave, you decided to add on one more request. “Oh, and um… Two blankets… Please?”</p><p>She nodded and disappeared down the aisle and into the darkness.</p><p>“Hmm… Three bottles of champagne and two blankets…” He chuckled. “What are yeh up to, babeh?”</p><p>You pulled him close by the neck of his shirt, a playful smile creeping on your mouth. “We’ve got five hours in the dark before this plane lands. I’m wearing a skirt and this armrest lifts up.” Pressing your lips against his in a deep kiss you murmured, “I wanna be a V.I.P. member.”</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>